En Limbhad no existe la Luna
by DaveDreamzx
Summary: Alsan está cabreado porque sabe que van a fallar en la misión de encontrar al último unicornio y dragón. Mientras tanto, Shail sigue leeyendo libros idhunitas. Ellos dos no es que se lleven muy bien que digamos, y los momentos de fricción son comunes.


**Alsan**, el guerrero de cabello corto castaño, alto y musculoso, comenzó cabrearse poco a poco. Estaba muy cansado de estar en la Tierra buscando al último dragón y unicornio, _¿por qué no los habian encontrado ya?_. Tampoco es muy difícil ver a un dragón sobrevolar el cielo.

Había vuelto a _Limbhad _con **Shail**, su compañero, y nada más tocar el césped de aquel lugar marchó al sótano, donde tenía un lugar en el que entrenar y desahogarse. Blandió a _Sumlaris_, la Imbatible, y comenzó a golpear un tronco que habia conseguido en la Tierra; asi estuvo durante una hora.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de arriba, **Shail**, el joven hechizero de cabello negro, grandes ojos oscuros y facciones agradables, leía un libro sobre la magia de los Unicornios. De su cuello pendía la lágrima de Unicornio que su hermano le regaló tiempo atrás. Con su mano derecha la agarró fuertemente y se prometió a sí mismo que encontraría al unicornio, por el bien de Idhún y la vuelta de la magia.

Cuando **Ashran **el Nigromante desató el desastre en el mundo Idhún, **Alsan **y **Shail **fueron enviados a otro mundo, la Tierra, para poder buscar al último unicornio y dragón, enviados poco tiempo antes. Cuando **Shail **llegó a ese nuevo mundo, con la esperanza de encontrarse a primera vista al unicornio que tanto ansiaba encontrar, se topó con un mundo sin mágia, frío y gris, en el que existía poca vegetación y únicamente alumbrado por un sol. Todo aquello desconcertó a **Shail**, acostumbrado a estar rodeado de magia y vida en Nanetten, el lugar dónde se crió.

Los últimos golpes se oyeron claramente en la mente de **Shail**, y adivinó que **Alsan **habia acabado. Por momentos, a **Shail **no le gustaba nada compartir aquella misión con el bruto y mente-cerrada de **Alsan**, que no trataba la magia como se debía, y eso irritaba a **Shail**. Decidió un buen dia ignorar la estúpidez de **Alsan **y dejar que éste se divirtiese con su espada, mientras él aprovechaba para leer. Oyó pasos a lo lejos, y en poco tiempo **Alsan **irrumpía en la habitación.

-Ya he terminado- dijo únicamente.

-Ya veo- respondió **Shail **sin levantar la vista del libro.

**Alsan **se sentó frente a **Shail**, pues no le importaba interrumpir la lectura de los demás. **Shail **levantó la vista, se quitó las gafas de media luna que utilizaba para leer idhunaico y mantuvo la mirada. Se produjo un silencio que duró minutos.

-¿Has encontrado alguna pista sobre el unicornio?- dijo por fin **Alsan **cuando se rindió y desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-No- respondió **Shail**- En este libro solo se habla sobre los poderes que se adquieren cuando un unicornio te toca, y demás cosas que me sé de memoria.

-¿Y sobre el dragón?

-Mucho menos.

**Alsan **se levantó, de nuevo cabreado. **Shail **lo ignoró como siempre pues conocía aquella reacción.

-¿Es que nunca vamos a encontrarlos Shail?- gritó **Alsan **perdiendo los nervios- Estoy cansado de esta misión, lo más probable es que ni siquiera el unicornio y el dragón llegaron a la Tierra, ¿Quién querría venir a un mundo como ése?

-Te puedo asegurar que el unicornio sería el último ser en decidir eso- contestó simplemente **Shail**, volviendo a su lectura.

**Alsan **se cabreó de nuevo, esta vez de lo tranquilo que veía a **Shail**. No habian conseguido ni una simple pista sobre el paradero de aquellos seres mágicos, pero **Shail **parecía no importarle. A **Alsan** aquello lo mataba, _¿Cómo puede estar tan pacífico cuando nos jugamos el futuro de Idhún?_

-...¿es que acaso no te importa Idhún?- dijo aquel último pensamiento en voz alta sin quererlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo **Shail **estaba vez cabreado. Era la primera vez que **Alsan **lo veía asi- ¿Que no me importa Idhún? ¿Eso piensas? Yo pertenezco a Idhún, yo estoy más ligado a ese mundo que tú porque poseo la unión: la magia. Tú eres un simple guerrero que deseas blandir tu espada con alguien y poder derrotarlo para ser feliz en la vida – y supo en aquel momento que **Alsan **se cabrearía, pero ya no le importaba.

-¿Un simple guerrero? ¿Quién os salvó de las garras de Ashran en la Conjunción Astral, eh? Yo en persona me encargué que hechizeros como tú no muriesen por la magia de Ashran...

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda- cortó **Shail**

Se produjo otro silencio, ésta vez más largo. **Shail **siempre cortaba las explicaciones de **Alsan **con algun comentario sobre la magia o simplemente porque no quería seguir escuchándolo. **Alsan **por su parte se limitaba a dejarlo hablar, pero siempre se molestaba.

-Eres un estúpido, niñato hechizero- susurró **Alsan**.

-Tú eres un bruto, bárbaro guerrero- continuó **Shail**.

-Piensas que la magia lo es todo..

-Y tú que la espada es tu mano...

-No soporto estar cerca tuyo, me das asco...

-Y yo no puedo aguantar tus comentarios de anormal...

-¡ERES LO MÁS ENGREÍDO QUE HE CONOCIDO JAMÁS- gritó **Alsan**, acercándose a **Shail**.

-¡Y TÚ ERES LO MÁS EGOCÉNTRICO DEL UNIVERSO!- contestó éste alzando también la voz- ¡PIENSAS QUE TODO DEBE GIRAR A TI Y A TU ESTÚPIDA ESPADA!

-¡Y TÚ TE CREES QUE CON MAGIA SE SOLUCIONA TODO! ¡SOLUCIONA ÉSTO!- siguió acercándose, hasta quedar cara a cara.

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ESTÚPIDO QUE...!

Pero no pudo continuar porque sus labios se sellaron con los de **Alsan**, y todo aquello lo cogió por sorpresa. **Alsan **se lanzó a los labios de **Shail **y puso sus manos en la cara de éste. Fue un beso apasionado, furtivo y certero. Tanto **Shail **como **Alsan **cerraron los ojos y se quedaron asi, unidos.

Todo aquello era extraño, pero les gustaba. Habian pasado mucho tiempo a solas, y se habian producido ataques como aquel en el que no paraban de insultarse; pero también hubo momentos de fricción en que sus cuerpos se rozaban demasiado, o sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente, pero nunca tanto como en ese momento. **Shail **se agarró de los fuertes brazos de **Alsan**, y lo acercó a él. En algun lugar de su ser adivinó que llevaba tiempo deseando que aquello sucediera, y lo mismo le pasaba a **Alsan**, que no lo conseguía explicar.

Ya no les importaban el unicornio ni el dragón, ya no les importaba ni siquiera Idhún. Todo habia desaparecido a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos. Por un momento no se preocuparon de la misión, ni de si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal, pues lo unico que querían era permancer alli durante mucho tiempo. Sabían que tenían poco tiempo para llevar a cabo la misión, pues en la Tierra se encontraba **Kirtash **buscando desesperadamente a los seres mágicos para acabar con ellos, pero tanto a **Shail **como a **Alsan **aquello se les olvidó.

Permanecieron en _Limbhad_, el micromundo situado en un pliegue espacio-tiempo entre Idhún y la Tierra, donde no existe la Luna y el tiempo está detenido eternamente...


End file.
